


Not Today

by ShamelesslyPoetic



Series: Art-inspired [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff and Humor, Gay Disaster Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, High School AU, I think of this as a requited crush but it’s not explicitly stated so ;), Implied Logince - Freeform, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Logic | Logan Sanders, Roman was stunned into incoherency by his crush’s sheer beauty and I can relate, blink and you'll miss it dukexiety, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelesslyPoetic/pseuds/ShamelesslyPoetic
Summary: Roman, a twitterpated disaster, gay-panics and decks Logan in the face with his own glasses.Based on art by sleepy-starling on Tumblr
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Art-inspired [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784224
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> Logince ya’ll. It good. I hope you enjoy, lmk if there’s any art you want to see adapted into fic.

‘Fashionably late’ was Roman’s latest statement these days and though Logan didn’t necessarily like it Roman thought he must still have _some_ sense of agency against the increasingly hindering crush he’d developed in the past few months. 

Right now, however, he couldn’t help but agree with Logan’s scoldings as he ran out of theatre practice to the cafeteria, desperately trying to catch some time with Logan before his next class. His heart pounded in his chest, skin prickling with nerves as he glanced down at his wrist and promptly disregarded the watch. It was all gibberish and he only wore it because Logan had got it for him anyway.

The bustling cafeteria pulled Roman in with all its colorful chatter and smiling faces, the laughs behind them bubbly and inviting. 

This school was his home, and had been for as long as he could remember. 

Still, in favor of finding some random group to hang out with, his eyes scanned around the crowded spaces for one person in particular, bumping shoulders good-naturedly and ignoring a scowl here, a biting retort there, until he finally found his target.

The impossibly cute and endearingly rambly Logan sat alone in a far table with his closed fist propping his cheek up and a book open in front of him. His eyes were shut. 

Roman’s heart swelled at the sight, workaholic stupor having forced the object of his affection into an unplanned nap. Logan always pushed himself to such states and then some. That determination and sharp intelligence etched itself across the bruised quality of his amor’s eyelids and it was enough to knock Roman off his balance. He sank into the bench and started yammering away to quell the force of the longing inside him. 

“Hey there, sleeping beauty!” Roman trilled loudly, the arm sliding against the table pushing a food tray away as he bumped the other sophomore’s shoulder. 

Logan startled, letting out a _very_ dignified yelp as his eyes snapped open and his shoulders rose in alarm. 

“Hold on, your glasses are smudged,” Roman noted, squinting. “Lemme just...” He raised his hand up, barely giving Logan any time to turn before he snatched the glasses off his face. As Roman held the frames delicately between his hands, words pushed out of him in a flurry far too passionate for the present situation, especially seeing as one of the would-be participants of the conversation had yet to manage a word in the wake of his crazed Chemistry partner.

“Ro-Roman?” 

Acutely aware of his companion but trying not to show it with every ounce of his Disney adoring being, Roman trained his gaze on the thick-rimmed square frames in his hands rather than the strong tea brown that typically looked through them, and went off, piling on the words blocking his ‘I love you’ from exploding out of him. “Classy guy such as yourself can’t be seen like that, no siree.” 

“Roman?” Logan said again, impatience trickling into his voice of elegant fountain pens on parchment paper. 

“But don’t worry I gotcha,” Roman continued a train of thought that he was sure Logan hadn’t quite caught as he cleaned the lenses, but the glittering sing-song coming out of him just wouldn’t _stop_. “Nerds gotta look out for each other, right Lo? Of course I’m right who would you possibly sacrifice this ravishing company for--”

Against all odds, Logan persisted, “ _Roman!_ ”

Roman turned his head as he let go of the edge of his shirt, “Whaaaat?” His drawl broke off into a flustered noise between confusion and awe as he fully alighted on Logan’s bare face and his slightly skewed necktie. “Whoa-uh...”

“Roman you _startled_ me!” Logan yelled but Roman wasn’t listening, too lost in sharp edges and a jawline spawned from a knight’s sword, accented by arching, sweeping eyebrows and perfect, dark eyes. 

Roman’s breath caught in his throat as his mouth fell open and an itching blush quickly creeped up his nose. His hand trembled in pure gay disaster style as he took in the exasperated face in front of him once more, eyes hungrily tracing every dimension as if he could learn all the edges, as if he could fold the memory into his brain to call it whenever he wanted if he stared long enough. And yet, he was afraid if he got any closer like he so wanted to that wherever his skin touched the other’s it would come away hot and colored bright crimson. Just like the blush across his face. 

Logan gave a weird look as Roman felt his own face redden, wordless in stark contrast to the way he’d just been chatting away with all the conviction of a hummingbird that somehow managed to learn human dialect.

“Why are you staring?” Logan asked, a hand cautiously coming to Roman’s arm. “Is there something on my face?”

Roman didn’t answer, far too transfixed. 

A note of worry knotted the other’s words, the elegant, incredibly sophisticated voice all Roman could now hear. Everything else, the chatter, the bustle, fell muffled under Logan’s melodic words, all but white sound to Roman.

“Roman?” Logan said again, tightening his hold on the feverish skin underneath the cuff of Roman’s sleeve. 

Logan slid his hand down to check Roman’s pulse and a shiver rolled through Roman the way the cool assured hands felt holding him. It was too much. The press of skin without any space to spare, the absent sweeping of Logan’s thumb, the way it fit so perfectly on Roman’s vien as if it were already carving out a place there. Too much for Roman’s frail gay heart. 

Before the older of the two sophomores could say anything more, his glasses shot across the air and Roman slapped them onto his face with a force that had Logan reeling backwards, hold on the other faltering. “Ah!” he gave a sharp cry, blinking rapidly. “Roman, what the _fuck_!?”

The word Logan would normally never use for its rudeness escaped him by his temper and Roman finally stirred. Which was arguably worse than the state of frozen horror as his mind chanted _shit shit shit shit!_ and the frantic, uneven _thu-thump_ carried on against his ribcage. 

“I - I gotta go!” he stammered, grabbing his bag from the bench and neglecting the unicorn notebook falling from it. 

Logan stared at him, a purple blossom appearing on the slope of that perfect pointed nose. Roman’s breath hitched at the sight of it as he held onto his bag’s strap.

“Sorry, Specs, I’d love to stay but I’m gonna be late for my next class at this rate, and not even fashionably so!” 

_Shut up, shut up!_ The last of his common sense hissed as he backed away, bumping his hip against the table and wincing more at Logan’s incredulous face than the impact. “Love these get-togethers, babe!” _OH_ _FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!_

Roman could see it now, the hole he’d dug himself, gaping wide in the middle of a graveyard where he’d soon be put out of his ineloquent misery and then buried, never to be seen embarrassing himself again. “O-Okay, see you around, bye!”

He ran, because really what else could Roman have done, when all compliments and flattery drifted from him every time he found himself in front of someone so damnably handsome, when he was confronted by feelings he normally only mimicked? 

So, blind and deaf to all around him, his feet carried him to the Chemistry lab, early for once. _The Chemistry lab!_

Roman mentally prepared his will, his plushies would go to his pup Princess and his writings would be published with not an extra edit and he’d have to tell someone to apologize on his behalf for teasing the emo in seventh period about his crush on his twin: Remus. Who would get nothing, because he’s a stinky bastard.

Roman steeled himself with little more than sheer pride as he took a seat. Then he promptly folded his arms on the metal desk and put his head down. 

Roman pretended to sleep for the whole class. 

Which is not to say that his skin didn’t warm as Logan took his place beside him, that he didn’t want to apologize for such stupid behaviour, that when Logan told him, “Sorry, for - for yelling at you back there, I can have the worst temper and you...you tend to... exacerbate that.” -- he didn’t sheepishly smile but none of it mattered, not even when Logan slid the notebook toward him with a whispered, “You forgot this.” 

Why? Because he was a coward. For all his bravado and pomp, he was an utter fool for Logan and a coward on top of it. 

He’d tell him in time. He’d tell him pretty poetry and have flowers in his hands, he’d scour the shops for Logan’s outlandish favourite of gladiolus and preferably also take him out somewhere nice, that new diner perhaps or stargazing in that meadow on the outskirts of town. He’d tenderly hold his face and ask if that’s okay and then he’d lean in and kiss him, slow and sweet, gentle and deep. A bit far reaching and maybe even presumptuous. But feigning sleep gave plenty of time to daydream. 

One day Roman would tell Logan that it was his own otherworldly beauty that turned his dramatic classmate into a bumbling, savage mess. But not today. 

Today, Roman would apologize. And that would have to be enough somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> Will this series all be Roman pining? Who’s to say?
> 
> Reblog [here](https://shamelesslypoetic.tumblr.com/post/616240461639811072/not-today) if you'd be so kind
> 
> Kudos and comments are immensely appreciated. Thx for reading, I hope you have a wonderful day.


End file.
